


Visions

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While home for summer break, Parvati struggles with the meaning of certain omens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> First line challenge: "You never open your eyes when I pretend to touch you," One of the five ficlets I've written for this meme in the week. (Though this one is a little too long to be a "ficlet")

"You never open your eyes when I pretend to touch you," Padma observed as she ghosted her hands over her twin's head and shoulders while Parvati sat cross-legged on the floor, her eyes closed and her hands resting palms up on her knees.

"It's rather juvenile," Parvati observed, her eyes still closed.

"Well, if you wouldn’t sit there for hours at a time like a lump, I wouldn't be bored out of my skull," Padma complained. "It's summer after all and every day you sit up here trying to force something that is supposed to come on it's own!"

Parvati's eyes slid open as she turned to regard her twin. She shook her head indignantly, tossing her braid off her shoulder. "I know you think Divination is silly, but I would've…"

"I don't think it's silly!" Padma protested.

"…But I would've thought you would support me anyway," Parvati concluded, hurt lacing her tone.

A frustrated sigh escaped Padma as she jumped to her feet. "I am supporting you. You just don't seem to realize that you can't summon a trance, even Professor Trelawney told you that."

Closing her eyes, Parvati huffed indignantly. "Well, we'll just see about that."

"Fine," Padma sighed as she spun on her heel and stormed off.

When Padma returned several hours later, the sun had long since set. Parvati was sitting in the same place she had left her, in the center of the floor of the bedroom they shared at their parent's house, her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

Hoping to avoid another argument, she walked quietly to her bed and climbed in. Sleep quickly claimed her and darkness surrounded her dreamless sleep. When she awoke some time later, the room was still dark and she could tell the sun hadn't even risen yet. "Padma?" she heard Parvati's hushed voice call. "Padma?"

Padma groaned in response and rolled over. "Come down here," Parvati whispered. Padma planned to ignore her sister until she added, "Please," with more sincerity than she had heard from her sister in a long time.

Sliding out from under her blankets, Padma eased herself to the floor taking a cross-legged position in front of Parvati. "What is it?" she asked, somewhat concerned at Parvati's odd behavior and the fact she had been sitting there trying to enter a trance for hours and hours.

Parvati licked her lips nervously. "I need to tell you something," she began cryptically. "For months now, I've been seeing omens everywhere. It didn't matter whether I looked for them or tried to ignore them, they were there." Padma reached out and gently took her sister's hand reassuringly. "They've all been telling me the same thing; my soul mate is in my life and if I don't act, I could lose out on the most meaningful relationship of my life. As could my soul mate."

Padma sighed, "Parvati, why are you worrying about things like this?"

"Please listen," Parvati said, her tone pleading. "I've been trying, hoping, praying I could enter a trance and find out who this person is…"

"Maybe it's Harry," Padma joked. "You two have been dating for quite a while now. Though, I have no idea why after what happened at the Yule Ball fourth year."

"It's not Harry," Parvati rebutted, her tone soft and weak. "My inner eye won't show me who it is."

Leaning in, Padma smiled warmly. "Parvati, come now. You don't need to worry about this."

Their eyes met and both sat there staring into each other's eyes as the minutes silently ticked by. Parvati uncurled her legs and held her hands out to help Padma up. Taking her by the hands, Parvati pulled her into a loose embrace as they stood face to face.

"It came to me just a minute ago," Parvati whispered, her breath gently caressing Padma's lips they stood so close in their embrace. "Just before I woke you up. I don't need the sight to tell me what my heart already knows."

Padma couldn't help but allow her eyes to drift shut as Parvati's lips moved in to capture hers. Stars exploded behind her eyes and it felt like a rushing wind rose up and filled the air around them with magic as their lips eased apart and Parvati's tongue snaked out to gently explore her mouth.

They both shivered as Parvati's tongue gently traced Padma's upper lip. When they broke the kiss, they were breathless. Parvati's buried her face in the hair that shrouded Padma's shoulder as she hugged her tightly. "I realized that fate is what you make it, Padma," Parvati began. "The omens were there, but it is up to us what we make of our future. And I want nothing more than to see the rest of my days with you, mind, body and soul."


End file.
